Hoy también fui genial
by Rhythm15
Summary: "Querido diario: Hoy también fui genial..." Entradas al azar del diario de Prusia. Se aceptan sugerencias.
1. Chapter 1 Instituto

Explicación rápida: Esto van a ser entradas/páginas al azar del diario de Prusia. Es decir, sin seguir un orden concreto. Algunas serán más largas y otras más cortas. A veces, como en este capítulo serán conjuntos de entradas relacionadas entre ellas. Espero que os guste y dejéis algún review.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy también fui genial. Mi hermano pequeño debería aprender de mí, pero parece que yo me quedé con toda la genialidad de la familia. La última _genial_ idea de Ludwig ha sido matricularme en un instituto. ¡A mí, el genial Prusia!

En serio, pretende hacerme _estudiar._ Matemáticas, Biología, Química, Física, Literatura. Todo esto para demostrar que puedo ser una persona responsable si me lo propongo. ¿Qué se ha creído? Si yo he vivido más que todos los críos que van a ese instituto juntos. Voy a hacer esos exámenes perfectos sin tener que abrir un libro para estudiar y así Oeste no podrá decir que soy un irresponsable que se pasa el día haciendo el vago y las noches de fiesta con Antonio y Francis. Aunque no puedo negar lo de las fiestas. Kesesesesese~

Además Oeste me ha prometido que si apruebo los exámenes de final de curso me pagará la cerveza de todo el verano. Mein Gott, tres meses ininterrumpidos de beber, beber y beber. Lo admito, este genial premio es lo que me ha hecho aceptar que me matriculara en ese instituto.

Seguiré siendo awesome hasta la próxima entrada.

-Oresama

* * *

[Una semana después]

Querido diario:

Hoy también fui genial. De hecho, yo soy lo único genial que me pasó en este día. Oeste me ha acompañado al instituto para asegurarse de que no me echo atrás. Totalmente unawesome. Pero lo peor de todo es que mi instituto que, por cierto, parece una cárcel con tanta reja, es en realidad un internado. ¡Un maldito internado! ¡Y no se puede beber alcohol ni salir sin autorización!

¿Acaso he sido un mal hermano, diario? Desde pequeño le di cerveza y le permití que limpiara e hiciera esas cosas que tanto le gustan. ¡Fui completamente genial! ¡_Awesome_! ¡Y así me lo paga! Pues que sepa que me va a pagar la cerveza de todo el verano. Pienso hasta ducharme en cerveza. Total, las matemáticas no pueden ser tan difíciles.

Seguiré siendo awesome hasta la próxima entrada.

-Oresama

* * *

[9 meses después]

Querido diario:

Hoy también fui genial. Ya he hecho mis exámenes. Eran todos tipo test. Después de nueves meses fingiendo estar completamente sobrio (porque claro, soborné al conserje para que me trajera cerveza alemana. Le dí el número de tarjeta y la contraseña de Alemania) soy libre. Mañana me enviarán por correo los resultados, pero es obvio que he sacado buenas notas. Al fin y al cabo, soy pura genialidad. Incluso sin estudiar, entregar los trabajos o atender en clase.

Seguiré siendo awesome hasta la próxima entrada.

-Oresama

* * *

[Al día siguiente]

Querido diario:

Hoy también fui awesome. Las notas han llegado. No he aprobado nada, ni el alemán. Algo sobre "no atender, no esforzarse y no entregar los trabajos". Está claro que los profesores me tienen manía.

De todas formas tengo que aclarar que lo hice a propósito para que Oeste no tuviera que pagarme la cerveza de todo el verano. La economía alemana no podría soportarlo. El bienestar de mi hermanito es lo primero.

Seguiré siendo awesome hasta la próxima entrada.

-Oresama


	2. Chapter 2 Fanart

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy también fui genial. Mucho más genial que esa gente que se dedica a dibujar cosas raras y las cuelgan en Internet. Sí, hablo de eso que llaman "fanart". Es un fenómeno extraño que, según Hungría, está cogiendo mucha fuerza. Y no solo está el fanart, también hay "cosplays" y "fanfics". No tengo muy claro qué demonios son todas esas cosas, así que no voy a hablar de ellas. Eso sí, a Hungría parecen gustarle mucho. Dice que "entre doujinshi y doujinshi, siempre encuentro alguna joya del yaoi". No sé muy bien a qué se refiere, pero no me parece nada awesome. La situación es la siguiente: hay gente que pierde el tiempo dibujando a perdedores idiotas como Austria o Inglaterra. ¿Por qué hacen semejantes cosas teniéndome a mí? ¡Al genial Prusia! Eh... Eso no quiere decir que quiera fanart... Yo soy inimitable pero... la intención es lo que cuenta. No me importaría si alguien me mandara algún link con fanart que haga justicia a mi genialidad...

Vaya, me fui del tema. Toda la parrafada anterior la escribí porque alguien dejó un link en mi genial blog. Era una imagen de esas de fanart de Hungría y Austria. Estaban cogidos de la mano y con cara de enamorados. ¡Qué gente más perversa! Qué enfermo tuvo que estar el que dibujó algo así. Y además dejaron el link en _mi_ blog. ¿Por qué iba a querer _yo_ ver a_ esos dos_ tan acaramelados? ¿Por quién me han tomado? Que me junte con Francia no quiere ser que sea un pervertido.

Diario, ya sabes que a mí no se me escapa nada. Es lo que tiene ser tan genial. Bueno, el caso es que había un pie de foto en el link. Ponía "Male!Hungría x Fem!Austria". Mis geniales dotes de deducción me dicen que hubo dos personas implicadas en el dibujo en cuestión. Un hombre dibujó a Hungría y una mujer dibujó a Austria. Dos enfermos que actúan en pareja. Como criminales. Ya lo sé, soy mucho mejor que ese detective del que Arthur no deja de hablar. Ni punto de comparación, kesesesese~

Aunque, para ser dos enfermos, dibujan bien. Se parecen mucho a Roderich y a Elizavetha. Llevan el pelo y la ropa un poco raros pero... Se nota que son ellos. Aunque jamás lo admitiré en voz alta, esos dos enfermos hicieron un trabajo _casi_ awesome.

Seguiré siendo awesome hasta la próxima entrada.

-Oresama


	3. Chapter 3 Dormir

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy también fui genial. Hoy me apetece reflexionar sobre un tema que parece preocupar a mucha gente y no entiendo por qué. Hablo de eso de "dormir". Yo creo que eso de dormir está sobrevalorado. Uno puede vivir perfectamente saliendo de marcha por las noches. Yo soy un genial ejemplo de ello.

Oeste siempre se está quejando de que no le dejo dormir. "Gilbert, tienes que dejar de venir borracho a las seis de la mañana. Siempre pisas a alguno de los perros y sus ladridos me despiertan". Imagínatelo, diario. Todo esto lo dice con su expresión de máxima seriedad, con su mirada de "te voy a matar si no me haces caso" y con un italiano monísimo colgado del brazo. La viva imagen de la intimidación, kesesesese~

A este hermano mío le gusta quejarse por tonterías. Si durmiera por la noche, no se quejaría tanto. Total, las seis ya es una buena hora para levantarse. Bueno, según para quien. Seguro que pierde muchas horas de sueño con Italia-chan. Y otras tantas con las revistas de debajo de su colchón. Kesesese~

Pues eso, eso de dormir no sirve para nada. Yo creo que lo hacemos solo por costumbre, para no tener que hacer otras cosas. ¿Limpiar, hacer trabajos, estudiar, arreglar el armario roto? No, esas cosas no apetecen. "Lo siento Ludwig, pero ya me iba a dormir. Otro día lo haré." Para esas situaciones sí que es realmente útil. Antonio sí que sabe, entre siesta y siesta se pasa el día sin hacer nada.

Bueno, seguiría escribiendo durante horas y horas pero me voy a dormir, que acabo de venir de una fiesta que ha montado Francia. Por cierto, no sé si escribí ya sobre ese vendedor de enciclopedias. Viene todos los días a las cinco de la tarde. Y toca al timbre hasta despertarme. Como vuelva mañana le corto una mano. O las dos. A ver si sigue pudiendo tocar al timbre así. En serio, nadie despierta al genial Prusia después de una noche de fiesta.

Seguiré siendo awesome hasta la próxima entrada.

-Oresama


	4. Chapter 4 Criterios

**Edit:** Vale, estamos en el cuarto capítulo. Veo que hay reviews, lo cual me hace feliz. Solo quería comentar que acepto sugerencias. Si sugerís algún tema para que Prusia hable... Pues puede que lo haga. No soy una persona de muchas ideas, así que si me atasco, las sugerencias me vendrían bien.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy también fui genial. Mucho más genial que esos rumores que circulan sobre mí en Internet. No entiendo de dónde se saca la gente tales cuentos. Hace poco leí que alguien dijo que tengo un criterio infalible para decidir si algo me gusta o no: tiene que ser algo "mono". No sé si reír o llorar. Como soy genial, reíre: Kesesesese~

¿Qué es eso de que me gustan las cosas monas, diario? No me entra en la cabeza semejante tontería. Es un criterio absurdo hasta para mí. Por favor, si lo que de verdad me gusta es tan obvio como que España y Romano van a acabar juntos, le guste o no a Romano.

A mí no me gustan las cosas monas "y ya está". Todo el mundo sabe que lo que más le gusta a Prusia es **Prusia**. ¿Y qué es Prusia? ¡Pura genialidad! Conclusión: a mí me gustan las cosas geniales. Si las cosas monas son geniales... Eso es pura coincidencia. Todo el mundo puede ver que Gilbird, además de mono, es tan genial como los gritos femeninos de Austria en la Guerra de los Siete Años. Intentó golpearme con un violín en la cabeza y se rompió. Inútil...

Con esto aclarado, he de indignarme con algo relacionado. ¿Qué criterio tienen los fans de Internet? Hay muchos fans míos, lógico. Gente inteligente la hay en todas partes. No tengo nada que decirles. Simplemente lo veo como algo natural. La gente genial (es decir, yo) tiene que tener fans. Lo contrario es inconcebible. De hecho, tengo la teoría de que si algún día perdiera muchos fans (ya digo que **no** va a pasar) se produciría una catástrofe natural que acabaría con gran parte de la población mundial y solamente sobrevirían mis fans (yo incluído). Esos fans se reunirían en un país nuevo al que llamarían Prusia en mi honor y se crearía una nueva civilización mucho más avanzada que prosperaría y traería la genialidad suprema a la Tierra. Sueño con ese día, en serio.

Pero no sólo hay fans míos. Hay fans de Canadá, a quién respeto por nombrar "New Prussia" a una región suya. También hay fans de mi hermano que, bueno, es mi hermanito. Hay fans de Hungría, con quién no tengo muchos problemas. Bueno... Solo diré que ella creció pensando que era un hombre y que si alguien lee el prospecto de alguna medicina para el dolor de cabeza pone que hay que evitar acercarse demasiado a su sartén. A parte de eso, es un amor de mujer... Sobre todo si no está demasiado cerca de mí.

Lo extraño es que hay fans de Austria. El señor "tengo a un empleado travesti y nunca me di cuenta". El señor "no puedo defenderme de tu invasión ese día, tengo concierto de piano". El señor que no merece que le llame "señor". Mein Gott, Hungría es más masculina que él. Vale, eso no es tan difícil... Diré que hasta Liechtenstein es más masc... Bueno, no acabo la frase que si Suiza se entera me mata.

Venga, dejo el tema que me enciendo. Si algún día alguien lee mi diario (cosa que **no** va a pasar porque solamente yo tengo la llave) que reflexione un rato. Y si no es mi fan, que se vaya a... coger flores del jardín de Suiza. Ya verá qué bienvenida le prepara Vash.

Seguiré siendo awesome hasta la próxima entrada.

-Oresama


	5. Chapter 5 Fem America

Aviso: Se hace referencia a Fem!America.**  
**

Acepto peticiones. Contactar por PM, review o Twitter (Forgotten_Cross)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy también fui genial. Como siempre, no es una novedad. Pero recordarlo es bueno. Soy plenamente consciente de que este diario está repleto de datos históricos muy relevantes que nunca deben caer en el olvido. Cualquier persona con sentido común deducirá qué es lo más relevante: **Prusia**. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Oresama. La genialidad personificada. Yo.

Ser genial, diario, es algo muy difícil. Hoy me he encontrado con la estadounidense esa. La hermana de Canadá. Sí, esta que es como él pero que no sabe hacer pancakes. La que vive a base de hamburguesas y refrescos. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Matthew 2? No.. ¿Tony? Tampoco... ¡Emily! Eso era. Nunca recuerdo su nombre.

En serio, Emily es una persona muy rara. Intenta ser genial pero no me llega a la suela de los zapatos. Ella lo llama "ser heroico". Por favor, si es que hasta suena mal. ¿Heroicos no son los adictos a la heroína? Eso explicaría muchas cosas sobre ella. Es obvio que tantos años con Inglaterra la dejaron un poco tocada del ala.

Siempre entra a las reuniones causando caos por allí donde pasa. Grita mucho. Se cree el centro del mundo. Tiene las ideas más estúpidas que jamás he oído. Lo único que le concedo es que tiene mucho valor para decir semejantes burradas en reuniones tan serias. ¿No sabe lo que es la educación, o qué?

En cambio, yo soy la viva imagen de lo que es genial perfección. Llego a la sala, me siento en mi silla, pongo los pies sobre la mesa y me echo una buena siesta meintras mi hermano hace todo el trabajo. Si se da el caso de que no tengo sueño, me bebo mis cervezas. Y las de Oeste también. Y si necesito hablar de algo, les doy un recital sobre mi genial persona. Todo ello con una clase y un estilo que hacen que Austria e Inglaterra me miren con envidia. Pobres novatos, se creen que pueden llegar a mi nivel. Kesesesese~

Volviendo al tema de Matthew 2... Emily, quiero decir... Es obvio que intenta plagiarme. Sin éxito, claro. Pero me siento honrado de que haya gente que me admire tanto que quiera actuar como yo. No lo va a conseguir, pero bueno, al menos lo intenta. Es rara, pero buena persona.

Seguiré siendo awesome hasta la próxima entrada.

-Oresama


End file.
